


Sana's sandwich shop.

by Sharkpancakes



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkpancakes/pseuds/Sharkpancakes
Summary: Sana opens her dream shop and her and her employees lives begin to intertwine with some customers.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 29





	1. Opening day

“Okay can I have everyone’s attention” Sana said clanking her glass with a knife only to hit it too hard and have it crack.

“Sorry, too excited I guess” she giggled pouring herself a new glass of champagne.

She looked around the shop, gazing at the faces of her friends who were now focused on her and she felt warmth come over her. After leaving Japan and making her way through culinary school here in Korea she finally had her own shop, to some it may just be little sandwich shop but to Sana it was something that she had dreamed of for years finally becoming reality and she couldn’t help but feel the emotions starting to try and escape when her view started to become a little blurry due to tears forming.

“Are you going to say something or did you call our attention just to watch you cry?” a voice snapped Sana out of her little daydream.  
“If I didn’t love you so much I would throw something at you” Sana said jokingly to her best friend Jeongyeon. She met her at her first job here at a bakery and even though the girl was a bit abrasive she eventually warmed up to Sana and taught her a lot. She was the first person Sana shared her dream of having a sandwich shop and after tasting one of Sana’s creations she had brought for lunch she became one of Sana’s first supporters (minus her parents) and helped her build this little shop of hers.  
“You would miss anyways” the girl joked back and Sana rolled her eyes.

“ANWAYS… I just want to say, none of this would be happening if it wasn’t for you guys. Really, from the bottom of my heart thank you for taking this chance with me and I can’t wait to open tomorrow with you all” Sana smiled her signature eye smile and lifted her glass.  
“HELL YEAH LET’S GET THIS BREAD” a voice suddenly boomed.  
“LET’S GOOOOOO” another joined  
“Sana seriously why did you hire these two?” Jeongyeon grimaced.  
“DON’T ACT LIKE YOU DON’T LOVE US” Chaeyoung yelled.  
“YEAH YOU GRIZZLY BEAR” Dahyun added high fiving her friend.  
“Why are you like this” the last voice grimaced while face palming.  
“See her I like, these two needs to be sedated” Jeong stated throwing her arm around the tall girl beside her.  
“Tzuyu you’re supposed to be on our side! We’re the school meal club!” Dahyun whined.  
“You almost deafened me so I’m thinking of changing my allegiance” Tzuyu said throwing her arm around Jeongs shoulder also.  
“It really be like that sometimes” Chae stated shaking her head slowly  
“Chae I am begging you… please stop taking phrases from the internet.” The tall one pleaded while the latter ignored it.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung were two part timers that had also worked at the bakery with Sana and Jeongyeon, they were quite the high energy duo. They were in there final years of pastry school and knowing they needed a place to do their work study, Sana let them do it at her shop making pastries and they were more than happy to accept. Sana needed a part timer so when they mentioned their friend Tzuyu was looking for one, she brought her in and after an interview she hired the girl too and now all three could be together again. Tzuyu was in school for fashion so she didn’t get to see her two friends from high school as much and missed them dearly but now she would be able to see them more.  
Sana’s new shop was actually the old bakery they all used to work at. The owners were old and eventually it got too much to run the store in such a busy district so they reduced hours and eventually decided to sell the place and they were more than willing to sell it to Sana since the girl had worked there very diligently and it wouldn’t be too hard to remake it into a sandwich shop.  
Jeong let Tzuyu go and made her way over to Sana who was leaning against the counter watching the three friends now bicker about loyalty and giggling.

“You excited for tomorrow” she asked taking a sip of champagne.  
“I am but nervous to you know, what if it doesn’t go well and nobody likes it” Sana said slowly, swirling the champagne in her glass.  
Sensing her friends change in mood, Jeong sighed and ruffled Sana’s hair smiling at the sound of her laugh that was now coming out.  
“I have no doubts people won’t love your food, just like I have okay” she said calmly to try and shake away her best friends worries. “Sky’s the limits remember?” and she put her fist out towards Sana.  
Sana looked at Jeongs fist and once again was thankful to have her in times like these when she had doubts. She had a lot during the renovation time and Jeong was always there to set her straight or help her with a problem.  
“Sky’s the limit” she replied and pounded her fist and the two then broke out into their elaborate borderline over the top handshake.  
“How you two even remember all the parts to that I’ll never understand” Tzuyu laughed at the two.  
“Years of practice Chewy, years of practice” Sana smiled.  
“Anyways we should finish up since we have to be here bright and early to start cooking. Dahyun our drink vendor will be coming around 9:30, let them into fridge. Jeong I’ll see you at 9 for our bread delivery right?” Sana asked.  
“Yeah I’ll be here on time don’t you worry, I’ll bring you the best bread from our bakery” Jeong said.  
Jeong had also worked her way up in the baking world so now was co-owner of a bakery just one street over so while she wasn’t working with Sana she was still close enough and Sana worked out a nice deal that her bakery would provide the bread for her shop.

“Great, now let’s finish this champagne and head home to rest for opening day! Sana shouted.  
“TO TOMORROW” they all replied and chugged back the rest of their glasses.  
“Chewy I’m going to need you here by 10 to fit into your sandwich costume”  
“FIT INTO MY WHAT?!?!” Tzuyu shouted and with that Sana ran out the back throwing her keys to Jeong and shouting she would see her back home and please lock up for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally posted this on AFF last year but i deleted it cause I thought it was too silly but I love my silly story so its back like a silly phoenix.
> 
> Also writing it makes me laugh and in these times, laughs are needed.


	2. 1 hour or doom!

Chaeyoung and Dahyun were cleaning up, it was around 9:15 and they had just finished icing the cookies for the catering orders they had to fulfill due to a brilliant idea Sana had. After working in the bakery for long, she kind of got a sense for the clientele and through all their interactions she noticed that none seemed to like the food served at meetings at their respective offices very much. 

Since Sana was so lucky to get this location she knew instantly what her first sales idea would be. After some flyer campaigning and with the help of Tzuyu who was kind of a computer whiz because and she quotes “I accidentally took the wrong elective but I didn’t want to be rude by dropping it so I stayed and turns out I’m pretty good at it”, she had a website for ordering. For the first two weeks, all catering orders were 25% off and 50% off if you pre-ordered before the shop officially opened and the orders came flying in. Sana was so happy Jeongyeon once tried to wrestle her to the floor and put muscle relaxer on her incase her face permanently turned into a smile. Dahyun would drive the van and Tzuyu in all her sandwich beauty would deliver them, unbeknownst to Tzuyu until last night.  
After cleaning the counters and plastic wrapping the desserts they heard a soft knock at the back door.  
“What was that?” Chaeyoung questioned.  
“The drink vendor Sana said was coming last night you stooge, I’ll get it” Dahyun stated brushing past Chae.

Dahyun opened the door and she was suddenly rendered borderline brain dead for 5 seconds as she came face to face with an angel.  
“Hello, delivery for Sana?” the brown hair girl spoke.  
“Woah, no one said vendor girl would be hot” suddenly spat out.  
“Eh?!” is all that came next from the now dubbed vendor girl.  
Now Chaeyoung being Dahyuns best friend for so long knew exactly what was occurring before her eyes and it was not the first time. Dahyun clearly flustered by the beauty of “vendor girl” had accidentally blurted out what should be an internal thought so to save her from further embarrassment she had to do something. This was totally to save Dahyun and not at all also about her calling her a stooge not too long ago, she ran up and hip –checked Dahyun away from the door sending her flying into a nearby bucket.

“I’m so sorry about her, yes this is Sana’s and the fridge is just straight back there” Chae politely ushered the girl in being sure to block her view of Dahyun behind her struggling to get up.  
“Ah, thank you” she said slightly red faced clearly from what just occurred and made her way to the fridge.  
Dahyun was now up and groaning as Chae turned around to face her.  
“You do know why I did that right?” she asked  
“I figured it out mid-air…” Dahyun muttered, “BUT I MEAN DID YOU SEE HER?! Chae I swear she was glowing”.  
“I’m pretty sure she was just standing in the sunlight but go off” the cub rolled her eyes and let her friend continue.  
“Go help Sana with the wrapping! Come on let me sign and redeem myself a little! Please Chae?” Dahyun quickly asked while pushing her friend to the front.  
“But what if you do something embarrassing again I don’t want to miss it” Chae said pushing back against Dahyun.  
“I’ll buy you strawberry milk on the way home if you leave NOW” Dahyun said with one last push.  
“Deal” and with that Chaeyoung went to help Sana in the front.  
After fixing her uniform to look less “I was just knocked into a bucket” Dahyun waited by the back door for vendor girl to return, continuing cleaning to look less obvious that she was waiting for her. She was putting a bowl under the table when she noticed a shadow overcast her.

“Umm… I don’t mean to bother you but I need a signature” she head a soft voice say.  
“Oh, it’s not a bother I can do it” Dahyun shot up saying happily taking the clipboard; she was halfway through her signature when the other girl spoke again.  
“It’s Mina by the way”.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t quite hear that” Dahyun replied.  
After clearing her throat, Mina spoke again “When you said…that...earlier you called me vendor girl, my name is Mina”.  
She handed her back the board and smiled, “Hi Mina, I’m Dahyun”.  
“Are you sure it’s not bucket girl?” Mina said smiling and then with that turned on her heel and walked out the door leaving a very now impressed but still embarrassed Dahyun. Chaeyoung was stocking the front fridge when all of a sudden she felt the circulation in her left arm being cut off only to turn to see Dahyun squeezing the living hell out of it.  
“You threw up didn’t you?!?!” Chaeyoung suddenly yelled.  
“What?! No what’s wrong with you, it went good! I mean she called me bucket girl but I called her vendor girl so I mean that’s a good thing!” Dahyun said now smiling and unclenching her hand from the poor girls arm.  
“So when are you going to see her again” Chae asked.  
That’s when reality hit Dahyun and she realized she had no idea how she would make that happen but she knows who does so Dahyun ran to Sana’s office bursting through the door.  
“YAH! DAHYUN WHAT’S THE EMERGENCY” Sana yelled being scared by the girl entering so aggressively.  
“I’m sorry unnie but I need to know something, when is your next drink order?” Dahyun asked.  
“Well I bought enough to cover the first month by estimate so unless we run completely out of something then it wouldn’t be till the end of the month depending on the inventory, why did something happen” Sana asked worriedly because she doesn’t understand why she would be so interested in a delivery schedule.  
“I can work with that” and Dahyun closed the door and took off again.  
“Work with what?! DAHYUN GET BACK HERE” Sana yelled but the girl was long gone.

A few blocks over in the district on the third floor of the fourth tallest building you would find the desks of the lifestyle section of JYPE magazine. Momo would write restaurant reviews and local travel pieces, Nayeon would review plays and films and Jihyo wrote about culture or decorating trends.

Jihyo was editing her latest piece when Momo came down the hall with a big grin.  
“Guess whose latest piece got accepted without revision notes?!” Momo gloated taking her seat.  
“Lucky you, I’m on my second! Too many adjectives she says ugh” Jihyo groaned eyes focused on her screen.  
“Momo that’s great, I think we should celebrate don’t you think” Nayeon said smirking evilly.  
Jihyo noticing that smirk knew she had to stop what was coming next.  
“Guys no, we can’t. A plant was sacrificed last time, we made a vow!” Jihyo stated with emphasis.  
Nayeon checking if the coast was clear pulled out a tiny radio from her drawer and placed it on her desk.  
“Relax no one’s around and we’ll tone it down okay. Its 30 seconds come on! It’ll loosen you up and you’re clearly stressing over the edit, please just once?” Nayeon pleaded making those last words in a cute voice.  
“Fine just please, never do that voice again. Okay turn it up but make it quick”. Jihyo said quickly standing up.

Nayeon flicked on the radio and the three girls broke into a quick thirty second dance party. It was a tactic they made a few years ago during a long crunch night of writing. The trio had met through the magazines internship program and after a year of late nights and some tears they entered in and now in their 3rd year had worked their ways up into a good position. During one of their projects the three had to pull an all-nighter and Jihyo kept dozing off so Nayeon suggested whenever someone felt tired, they pause and dance for thirty seconds to get re-energized then continue, and they kept the tradition.  
Unfortunately, last time they danced too hard and Momo accidentally knocked over a plant which led to them being scolded and Jihyo made them vow to not do it again but here they were about to break that vow.  
Had they kept that vow, they would have heard a coworker walking by and Nayeon who got a little too wild with her hand movements knocked the trays right out the poor girls arms sending them all over the floor.   
Silence took over as the girls realized the situation they were now in but they had no time to react because chills ran up their spines as they heard a clicking of heels and powerful aura slowing approaching them. When the sound stopped they looked up and there now stood amongst them was their very unsatisfied boss Sunmi. After looking around, Sunmi took a breath and spoke so calm it was terrifying.

“I don’t care how this happened; I do not have the time or strength to deal with this. What I now have is a meeting with no food. The flyer is on my desk, you are to call the store and replace this order within the next hour and the next time I see you, you better have food in your hands do I make myself clear?”   
The three girls nodded and after apologizing made their way with haste to her office to grab the card.  
“I almost threw up a lung when I heard her heels, oh man I thought for sure she was going to scream but I think I even more scared that she didn’t” Nayeon said.  
“I knew it was a bad idea, I knew it deep down and I still went through with it” Jihyo said shaking her head.  
“Look it’s too late now to dwell on it so Jihyo, you and Nayeon go get your car and meet me downstairs, I’ll get the flyer and redo the order and meet you downstairs to grab it okay.” Momo said opening the door to the office.  
“Okay, we’ll meet you downstairs” And Jihyo and Nayeon made their way to the elevator. Momo entered the office and once she found the flyer and picked up the phone dialing.  
“Hi is this Sana’s?”…

Tzuyu walked through the back and greeted her friends who were busy making sandwiches, Tzuyu looked and them confusingly before speaking.  
“I thought you would be done by now did something happen” she asked.  
“Someone needed to replace their order so here we are, it’s nothing don’t worry. Sana is waiting for you in her office go on.” Chaeyoung explained and went back to assembling.  
Tzuyu not wanting to make a fuss and she had no reason to doubt her friend that it wasn’t a big deal walked out the kitchen and after knocking, entered the office and grimaced at the sight.  
“I really thought you were kidding” the tall girl said sighing.  
“It’s just for the deliveries I swear, when you’re working regularly you don’t have to wear it. You don’t even have to speak, just drop the food and wave” Sana said with pleading eyes.  
“Alright, can you at least help me then?” Tzuyu asked and Sana happily nodded.  
With her help, Tzuyu easily slipped into the costume, zipping it up from the side and fitting her arms through the slots.  
“Is it alright, can you see? Can you breathe?” Sana started listing off questions worriedly.  
“Calm down Sana, it’s a little stuffy but I’m okay I swear” Tzuyu said although it was muffled a little.  
“Okay good, once they’re done with that order you and Dahyun can take off. Come on I’ll help you to the front.” Sana offered Tzuyu her arm and Tzuyu left her in the front and made her way back to her friends who immediately stopped what they were doing to stare at her.  
As they were about to speak, Tzuyu put her hand up and even though they couldn’t see her face, they could feel the look she was giving them and they decided to save their teases for later. After assembling the order again they brought it out front for Sana to wrap and then Chae helped load Tzuyu into the delivery van along with the food.

Sana was just finishing packing the food when three very out of breathe ladies came through the door. They were dressed quite well so she could tell they must work in the area but she didn’t quite understand why they were so out of breathe.

“We..have… 25 minutes..or death” Nayeon said in between breathes.  
“Momo…pay..hurry” Jihyo panted while pushing Momo forward to the counter.  
Momo walked up to the counter and there she was met by a beautiful set of brown eyes and a cute smile which after staring into for a few seconds silently motioned to look down and there she saw three cups of water she could tell were for them.  
“Ah thank you… so much” Momo said and she walked the other two cups over to her friends who were seated by the front still panting before returning back to the counter.  
“Hi I’m Momo, we spoke a while ago. I’m the reorder for JYPE” Momo said then took a nice long sip of much needed water.  
“Hi I’m Sana and it’s all ready to go right here if you’ll just step around here to pay” Sana smiled while pointing around the corner of the counter.  
“Oh thank you and we’re sorry for barging in like that it’s just, it’s sort of our fault the first order got ruined and if we don’t get it back soon we’re doomed” Momo said finishing her water.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, I hope you don’t get into too much trouble. Here you go, thank you for being my first official in person customer Momo.” Sana giggled while handing over the food.  
“Hmm? Me?! Momo questioned pointing to herself.  
“Well we don’t open for another hour officially but technically you are my first in person customer, I did a lot of online orders and they sent a runner to pick it up which is how you got the first order.” Sana beamed.  
Momo was about to reply when the booming voice of Jihyo hit her like a truck “20 MINUTES MOMO”.

Momo and Sana both jumped, Momo bowing to apologize before grabbing the boxes on the counter.  
“I’m so sorry but not as sorry as I will be if I don’t leave now. I’ll come back though! I’ll need lunch one day and you look pretty delicious, I MEAN THE FOOD looks really delicious! Okay goodbye” Momo spat out while speed walking handing over a box each to Jihyo and Nayeon before shoving them out the door after they thanked Sana for the water.  
The three girls hopped back into the car and raced back to work and after parking and more running, tidying themselves up in the elevator then fast walking, delivered the food to Sunmi who just glared and pointed where to put it before dismissing them. With three minutes to spare in the hour they were given the girls slumped back into their chairs heavily sighing at the events that just unfolded.

“I doubt this is over and we’re probably still going to be scolded but for now can we just accept the small victory that we really did that in an hour” Jihyo said raising her head back up.  
“I’ll take it” Momo said turning her screen back on.  
“Me too but Momo, you can’t start working yet we haven’t discussed what happened yet” Nayeon said giving a sly nod to Jihyo.  
“What do you mean Nayeon because we already delivered the sandwiches, Isn’t that it?” Momo asked raising an eyebrow.   
After making eye contact with Jihyo once again both Nayeon and Jihyo looked at Momo with a smug grin and said in unison “So Sana looks delicious huh?”  
Slowly turning red, Momo groaned into her hands as her two friends laughed and high fived each other.  
“I think we should go out for lunch tomorrow, don’t you think so” Nayeon laughed.  
“You know what, I’m suddenly craving a sandwich” Jihyo joked back and they continued laughing while Momo grimaced and tried to get back to work.


	3. Suck it up princess.

Jihyo was right, it wasn’t over.

Even though they completed the given task within the hour the fact was, the food had still been destroyed in the first place because they were goofing off. Sunmi gave them 15 minutes to eat then the next 45 they were hers to command and so for the rest of the week. She had them making copies or watering plants on different floors, she even had Jihyo highlight all the nouns in a magazine article.  
Sunmi had apparently learned calligraphy so she had Momo go around the office handing out very intricately written memos or emails but at least they didn’t have it as bad as Nayeon. Since she was the one who actually knocked the trays over and even worse was the originator of the idea Sunmi decided since Nayeon clearly has lots of energy she had enough to bike to the sandwich shop each day and get her lunch since she quite enjoyed the egg salad the ate from there. She even got her a bike with a basket so after eating everyday Nayeon had to change into her athletic clothes and go a 20 minute bike ride. After the first day when she realized she could make it a decent time thanks to all the late night bike riding she did with Momo which she would be sure to thank her for later, Nayeon decided to treat herself to a latte when she had to do these missions. It was finally the last day of their punishment and she had just finished her lunch with the girls.

“I can’t believe this is finally over, I mean it’s not like we went out a lot for lunch before but something about not being able to makes you miss having the choice to you know?” Nayeon asked cleaning up her food.  
“I hope I never see another toner cartridge again” Jihyo shuddered remembering the day she was assigned printer maintenance for the department.  
“I was basically a medieval post office for an entire week, we should have listened to Jihyo” Momo stated moaning into her hands.  
“Words I never get tired of hearing but this must have sucked more for you didn’t it Momo?” Jihyo said sending a wink over to Nayeon who then grinned devilishly.  
“What are you talking about..and why are you both smiling like that” Momo asked worriedly.  
“Well you haven’t been able to see your delicious girl” Nayeon laughed as Jihyo joined in right after.  
“A peaceful Friday, that’s all I wanted. Did I ask for too much, was I too greedy..” Momo started mumbling into her hands as she groaned.  
“We’re just teasing, I see her sometimes you know but I mostly talk to the girl who makes my latte. You should see the pictures she makes on them they’re amazing which speaking of, I should get going” Nayeon said and gave Jihyos hand a quick squeeze and patted Momos head as she headed out.  
“I should get going too, those messages won’t deliver themselves” Momo said getting up and Jihyo couldn’t help but notice the hint of sadness in it so she reached out and grabbed her hand making Momo sit back down.  
“Hey, it’s supposed to rain later so let me drive you home” Jihyo suddenly asked.  
“But we live in complete opposite directions, why would you do that?” Momo asked, it’s rained many times and Jihyo didn’t drive her home any of those times so it’s a little odd she would suddenly ask to now.  
“Just trust me okay, we’ll drop my precious Nayeon off first and then I’ll take you home so I’ll see you later at five” Jihyo stated and got up and left a very confused Momo at the table.

///

Dahyun was wiping down the counter as Chaeyoung was restocking the fridge. It was the lull before the lunch rush so they wanted to make sure everything was clean and orderly. After stocking the last of the drinks she headed over to Dahyun and started poking her cheeks since she was sulking.  
“Bro it’s been days… you haven’t figured it out yet how you’ll see her again” Chae stated.  
“How will I? She only comes once a month per boss lady and she’ll only come earlier if something runs out and we just opened, we can’t possibly run out of something this fast” groaned Dahyun.  
“Or can we… what drink do we have the least amount of” Chae inquired.  
“Any flavor of milk would be the first of anything to run out of technically” Dahyun said, she basically had the inventory memorized from the amount of time she kept going back and staring at the drink order form that was hung up.  
“You remember when our class had that fundraiser to get a new oven for the department? You and I together single handedly outsold everyone else in the course, if we could do that we can easily do this” Chae stated.  
“Are you saying it’s time for the rise of the best sales people in the game to come out of retirement?” Dahyun smirked evilly.  
“Dubs, lets sell so much milk cows start to shiver” Chaeyoung said proudly fist bumping her friend and then finished their tasks for the rush.

Sana was in her office finishing up paperwork, it seemed no matter how much she did there was more and she was getting frustrated wondering how there can be so much already when she hasn’t even been open for a week yet. She had just finished her last spreadsheet when her phone rang.  
“Sana’s, Sana speaking” she answered picking up the call.  
“Hey superstar, how’s it going?” and all the stress seemed to leave her as she recognized her best friends voice.  
“Hey Jeong, I’m just here drowning in reports. I’m trying to finish them so I don’t have to leave the girls in the front alone for too long but it just seems endless” Sana sighed.  
“Yeah I wouldn’t trust those two alone either” Jeong grimaced, despite her bitterness to the hyper active duo she would do anything for them in a heartbeat but she wouldn’t admit that because they would definitely use that to their advantage.  
“You know that’s not what I meant but anyways I just… I’m happy don’t get me wrong, but I’ve barely left this office today and I guess I’m just missing being in the kitchen” Sana said sadly.  
“I know what you mean, but it won’t always be like this. Don’t you remember my two weeks here as co-owner, you had to come here and physically drag me back home because I tried to do it all at once. Just do what you can and don’t let it get to out of control Sana, it doesn’t have to be perfect from the start” Jeong explained and although she couldn’t see it, she knew Sana was smiling now.  
“I really don’t know what I would do without you” Sana replied happily.  
“You would fall in a hole obviously” Jeong joked laughing.  
“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Sana yelled.  
“Yeah yeah, anyways how about after work tonight we go celebrate. I think you’ve done more than enough to deserve it” Jeong told to a now more than happy Sana.  
“Yes please! Let’s dance the night away. I’ve done enough paper stuff for today so I think I’ll go see how the front is doing. Ahh I can’t wait now I’m excited it’s been a while. I’ll see you later Jeong”  
“See ya Sana” and with that Sana hung up and made her way to the front. 

She knew it was lunch so it would be busy, but she didn’t expect to walk out into chaos. The store was full, line out the door and everyone was buzzing which is good, but she doesn’t understand why they’re all excited for milk. Just as she’s about to ask, the most pleasant scent of chocolate chip cookies hit her nostrils.  
“Chae what’s going on? Why does it smell like cookies and where is all my milk going” Sana asked as Chaeyoung grabbed more milk out the fridge.  
“Unnie! Listen I can’t really explain right now but basically if we don’t want Dahyun to die alone we need to sell all this milk” the little cub spat out quick and went back to the register.  
Sana just stood there stunned briefly for a moment. She wanted to ask because that answer definitely didn’t explain anything but for now she had a bigger task at hand. Just as she was about to open her mouth Dahyun emerged out the back with a tray of cookies.  
“Get them while they’re hot” she announced placing the tray down and the line cheered and Sana was even more confused.  
“Dahyun, what is this about dying alone and milk?” Sana asked.  
“The milk gets the girl here, I do the rest”. And with that Dahyun turned back fulfilling more orders.  
The two of them were working in perfect unison, Sana wanted to be upset but how could she when they were doing so well so with that Sana rolled up her sleeves and got to work. 

The rest of the day flew by and soon enough it was closing time and Sana had full till and no more milk in her fridge.  
“WE DID IT” Dahyun and Chaeyoung exclaimed high fiving excitedly and Sana finally decided to get the answers she had been dying for.  
“Ahem, you two explain NOW” Sana said pulling out a chair and taking a seat.  
“Okay, look this is my entire fault. I may have kind of sort of made an entire fool of myself in front of the cute delivery girl and I wanted a chance to impress her. You said the next time she’d come is if we ran out of something or the end of the month and I mean you didn’t see her but if you did you would know it would be a crime to wait that long so..um” Dahyun started to get nervous and fidgety.  
“I told her we should upsell the milk so you would have to bring her back sooner. We’re sorry Sana we should have ran it by you first but I couldn’t stand seeing her so lost and sad and you really should have seen her when they met, it was a hilarious disaster” Chae chimed in only to be nudged in the side by Dahyun right after.  
“We figured people always associate cookies with milk so if we cooked a fresh batch and made the store smell like them maybe people would want more milk it worked but..we .. Sana we-“  
“Alright I’ll call her tomorrow” Sana said cutting Dahyun off and getting up.  
“Huh? Aren’t you mad at us?” Dahyun asked.  
“You made me a lot of money, didn’t make a mess and sold out a months’ worth of inventory in a day. What would I possibly have to be mad at” Sana said like it was nothing passing by the now stunned duo.  
“But we- I don’t understand what’s happening” Dahyun replied.  
“Just make the next one count okay? Now let’s clean up and get out of here” Sana said happily ruffling the girls hair and they got to back to work.

///

Momo did exactly what Jihyo said and after dropping of Nayeon and making gagging noises having to watch Jihyo and her say goodbye to each other like they would never see each other again even though she knows full well Jihyo would be at her house tomorrow, Momo hopped into the passenger seat ready for Jihyo to drop her home. What Momo didn’t expect was Jihyo not driving to her house but instead driving to Jihyos. She also didn’t expect Jihyo to drag her upstairs, throw her a change of clothes and then drag her back out to a club but Jihyo said it was Mohyo time and she had no choice so here she was grabbing a round of drinks and bringing it back to the table.

“You know there is half eaten take out waiting for me at home I was quite excited for but here I am now.” Momo said placing the drinks down.  
“Oh hush, I needed this and I figured you did too after this week. Come on Mo, let’s just go let loose on the dance floor for a bit” Jihyo said taking a sip of her drink.  
“If you wanted to go out dancing why didn’t you just ask Nayeon then?” Momo asked. Jihyo just looked her in the eyes and said “Five jackets” and with that Momo said nothing more. The last time the three went out with some coworkers they had left Nayeon unattended for longer than anticipated and Nayeon grew impatient and wanted to dance but unfortunately everyone had left their jackets with her at the table so she couldn’t just leave so she did what she had to do. When the rest returned to an empty table they started to worry until they heard a weird chant and saw a circle formed in the dance floor and there in the middle was Nayeon popping along to the song wearing all five jackets left at the table while everyone cheered for her going “FIVE JACKETS, FIVE JACKETS”. That was the last time they went out for a while.  
“You have to admit that was pretty funny but I understand. It’s been quite the week so yeah you know what, let’s dance” Momo raised her drink and they cheered and headed to the dance floor.  
It was a good night, the music was flowing it was busy but not too crowded so Momo and Jihyo just let it all out. They dance battled each other for fun and Momo had to shoo away some unwanted people getting too close to Jihyo at times but they were having fun. Momo was doing her thing when a gap formed on the dance floor and Momo locked eyes with a familiar set of brown eyes she had seen earlier this week.  
Unknowing to Momo till now , Sana and Jeong were also at the same place on the same dance floor and suddenly Momo panicked and walked right off the dance floor with a confused Jihyo being dragged along and a now even more confused and slightly hurt Sana.

Sana remembered the girl, in fact she would be lying if a part of her each day wasn’t wondering if the she would show up in the shop again. She did say she would but then the whole week went by and she never saw her again, well until now.

“It’s her” the words spilled out of Sanas mouth.  
“Huh? Her who? Jeong asked turning around trying to see who was in her line of sight and lucky for her Momo had already got off the dance floor.  
“Can you not be so obvious?!” Sana yelled slapping her best friend in the arm. “It’s the girl from work, the one from the first day I told you about”.  
“You mean the girl who ran in, said you look delicious and then evaporated. The girl who you’ve been thinking about all week and slightly pouting about every time I pick you up after work.. that girl?” Jeong asked like she hadn’t noticed it all, as if she couldn’t read Sana like a book.  
“No one asked for facts! And yes her, I mean I can’t help but be intrigued after that can you blame me. I was hoping I would get to talk with her again but she never came back into the shop and now she’s here! What a coincidence” Sana said as she started dancing again.  
“Well here’s your chance! Go ask her to dance” Jeong yelled over the music  
“I don’t know, she just saw me and looks like she ran away. What if I’m wrong Jeong?” Sana stopped dancing and started fiddling with her hands.  
“Hey look at me, don’t start assuming the worst. How about this, let’s go have another drink and wait till she comes back to the dance floor. We’ll go back on when she returns and dance close but not to close her and then just wait for an opportunity” Jeong reassured her and they went back to their booth.

Meanwhile at another booth, Momo was pounding back another drink and grumbling.

“You’re so cute but also such a mess! Really Momo, you finally see her after all this time and you run away? What am I going to do with you” Jihyo grimaced.  
“I PANICKED! I came out to have fun with you tonight okay I was not prepared for HER!” Momo replied now putting her head on the table.  
“LISTEN YOU HOPELESS RACCOON! GET IT TOGETHER! You are going to finish that drink and we are going to go back out there and you are going to dance with her” Jihyo announced.  
“I’M GOING TO WHAT?! Ji come on” Momo begged.  
“No Momo, you may not be confident to talk to her but you have never been not confident dancing. Flirt with your eyes, walk over to her and ask her to dance. Think of this as making up for saying you’d come back for lunch and then not coming back again all week” Jihyo said finishing her drink.  
“Oh crap I did say that, oh no no no. Dammit, okay Jihyo let’s go back out there”

They headed back and began to dance. Momo scanned the dance floor but she no longer could see Sana and after a while she started to worry maybe she missed her chance. Maybe the girl took offense to her walking away and left and now all this was for nothing but just as she was finishing the thought she scanned back and she saw her, and Sana saw her too.  
This time Momo didn’t run she smirked, and turned back to Jihyo. They danced more and Momo noticed Sana was moving a bit closer in the crowd and how couldn’t she since they kept looking at each other.  
Sana was sure that this was a good sign so after so strategic moves soon they were only a few people apart. Momo dancing with Jihyo but looking at Sana, and Sana dancing with Jeong but looking at Momo. Almost like they were thinking the same thing they both stepped away from their friends and were now face to face on the dance floor. 

“Hi” Sana said smiling.  
“Hi” Momo replied, “Would you like to dance?” she asked and Sana just nodded as a big grin came over both their faces.  
Jihyo and Jeongyeon locked eyes and Jihyo signaled to follow her, the two introducing themselves and now going to go have a drink and leave their friends to it.  
Momo was a little nervous at first, she wanted to make a better first impression than before so she danced a little harder, swayed her hips a little more confidently. She could dance and she hoped maybe she could impress the girl but little did she know Sana could dance too. Then the song changed to something a little more slower and intimate and Momo could feel the walls closing in as Sanas expression changed into something more intense, hands now finding themselves around Momos neck, she tried to hide the way her breath hitched but Momo wasn’t once to back down from a dance challenge. Momo then placed her hands on the girls waist, pulling her even closer bodies now flush with each other.  
Now it was Sana’s turn to be flustered but just like Momo she also didn’t back down from a challenge, especially a flirting challenge because if Sana could do anything it was flirt so she took advantage of the closeness to whisper in her ear.  
“I was waiting for you all week, where did you go” She whispered and it took all Momos strength not to collapse right there.  
“We got punished, but I’m here now” Momo whispered back, mentally high fiving herself for not panicking again.  
Sana giggled and Momo was sure she would gladly have that as her phone alarm if she could because who wouldn’t want to hear that all the time.  
“Such a charmer, who would have thought” Sana said pulling back and now locking eyes with Momo.  
“Can this charmer get you a drink?” Momo asked.  
“I’d love one” Sana said, all the dancing made her quite thirsty. Momo still brimming of confidence then slowly took her hand and walked her back to the bar.

After getting the drinks the two spotted their friends sitting together and joined them and after a few introductions all four chatted away at a booth until last call, her hand never left Sanas. Jihyo wasn’t blind and could obviously tell but she was way too happy to tease the girl yet, she still had to fill Nayeon in on all her progress. They grabbed their coats and headed out as they waited for the taxis that were coming to take them home. Sana and Jeongyeons came first and Momo realized she already had to say goodbye, Jeong got in the cab first to give Sana some privacy.

Momo shuffled back and forth nervously as she waited for Sana to open the cab door but the girl seemed hesitant.  
“Umm.. I had a lot of fun tonight with you” Sana said shyly.  
“Me too” Momo replied still shuffling.  
Sana then turned and gave Momo a hug which Momo was not expecting but soon reciprocated.  
“Will I see you next week?” Sana asked when she pulled away.  
“Most definitely” Momo replied smiling and Sana smiled back getting in the cab. Jihyo then approached and they both waved to the girls as their taxi drove away.

“Ji?” Momo suddenly asked.  
“Yeah Mo?” she replied.  
“I am so buying you lunch on Monday” Momo smiled and just then their taxi pulled up to take them back to Jihyos.


End file.
